User talk:Sandubadear
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Super Saiyan 7 Somebody page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Super Saiyan 7 Somebody (talk) 20:49, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Halping page The problem may be that the template page is missing the closing |} at the bottom; add that (on a new line) to le template and see if that works. Also, sorry for taking a while to respond, Staff blocked my I.P. for a month, so I had to wait until I went somewhere with Wifi to get back at Wikia, lol. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 01:22, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Eh, I'd feel weird just editing at a wiki once, especially a wiki about something ghey I don't rly know much about. And le staff was DaNASCAT. I rly hope Staff's not watching me now >.> They probably are though, I guess they have something against diagrams of penises. Super Saiyan 7 Somebody | talk | 02:03, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh yus. He deleted my blog from a few days ago after blocking me to 'punish' me. Also LOL, "homogay." And 10X is like that too, he blocked me once for calling him "Mr. Butterfingers." And then was later ballsy enough to tell another user he is "thick-skinned." You can't trust teh Jews. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 02:22, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Halping page: The sequel Try class="mw-collapsible collapsed mw-collapsed" (as opposed to the slightly-different class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" you originally used le second time); that should do it. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 02:24, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I think the problem is that the template is like two table thingies and not a single uniform one. So like, the template would have to be redone. I ~tried~ to make a newer, single-table version, but it's not exactly the same. Here is what the current looks like; here is what the copy looks like. Would you rather just stick with the current or go for the new? Because I have no idea how to make a Collapse button work for two table-thingies at the same time. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 04:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Just check le links; they're mostly the same. Mixing all them backgrounds and borders together was just a bit off, like the 'Crash Nitro Cart' has a background to it the new proposed template. Do you want me to change the template at the CB Wiki to the newer one? —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 18:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Ok, but like, will peoples get upset there? Also I just published the new version of le template ~ it works :D I thought for sure something would go retarded and mess up —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 18:53, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Yay, they're all done (I just had to redo three of them the first, the rest were already single tables). One is really thin compared to the others though; I'll try fixin' it. And the different borders that only appear in certain spots... —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 20:14, July 27, 2014 (UTC) 'Got Crash Bandicoot and GlitchTable, but GlitchTable's trolling like Crash Twinsanity. I'll try to fix 'em and do Racecourses and Crash Bash later; it's past midnight where I'm at. But quick question first, on the Crash Bandicoot article for example, where the templates are, are the outlines missing on certain sides for some of them? I'm not sure if it's related to my browser, or if it's there for everyone. Here is what it looks like. For the first one I added a one pixel margin around it and changed the width from 100% to 99%. And that fixed it. Well, on the template page at least. In the article, the outline's still messed up. Just wonderin'. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 04:40, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, I think the only way to fix the template would be to remove the outline...I usually never use them, but I wanted it look like a border from the template when it was two table-things. Should I just remove them? Anyway, done done done done~ —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 18:03, July 28, 2014 (UTC) I think I got 'em all. Although, I noticed the templates are still appearing with outlines in the articles, apparently a cache thing. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 19:21, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Done~ —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 17:22, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Random This is like, kinda random and a bit old, but did you really make the live action Dragon Ball remake-thing on YouTube that's linked at the top of your talk page archive? —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 19:16, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh LOL. I was thinking 'is Sand rly in this movie?' and couldn't figure out what role you played/what you did. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 19:25, July 31, 2014 (UTC) SS7S WILL NOT BE ABLE TO EDIT(at least from his house). Also, he managed to be global blocked by trolling a LOT of times (this one is 3rd time getting global blocked). And also, note that being breaucrat does not change anything about being resistance to blocks GoldenApple NB (talk) 02:41, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Yup, can't do anything with my account until the block expires. I guess I got blocked because Staff didn't like all the sockpuppets I was trolling with on another Wikia. But for some convenient reason, my I.P. address has been changing a lot lately (sometimes twice a day), so with these shitloads of I.P.'s, I have been unleashing near-continuous trolling on this dude on another Wikia that has a grudge against me. So really the block doesn't affect my trolling habits~ And Wizards? Lol, wut? Teh Ku Klux Klans? 18:27, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I see. That one from ED? 20:18, October 7, 2014 (UTC) hnnnnng Man I've really becum lasy lately, so I'm just going to complane about why I cunt do that: #The computer I have used for like everything Wikia-related is now unusable. It's like, a school one, and it got like, this new web filter that blocks Wikia. But unblocks utoob and Twitter, which is about as asinine as the Brazilian teen that died on webcam in front of his friends from masturbating too much (legit story I think. if not, sorry for being potentially racist). #So like, if Wikia was unblocked, or if I just used downloaded a program and did the image editing on teh laptop, I'td be a bitch getting them to you. I could like, make another sockpuppet, but Staff have apparently blocked my email, cus I can't make anymore. I have another email (making emails is also a bitch BTW), but like, the account using it isn't known as a sockpuupet of mine, so if I did make a sock puppet, they'd block the sock, get the email, block it, and then block my hidden sock. And the image hosting thing I usually use for Wikia-related shiz only accepts jpg pictures as far as I know, so yah, no pngs. In conclusion no-can-do-sorry-about-that-lol 05:50, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I looked it up via Bing and all the news sites I see about it are from 2011. Although I dun think any of them are super well known + I originally heard of it on Cracked, so perhaps it's not legit. But spreading false stories is a dick move, so I'll just pretend it is indeed legit just to be safe. Anyway like all the sites said it was from Robatio or somethin'. Before I joined Wikia I just hung around as an anon cus I didn't want an email. Now I have two and it's like "wtf." I tried getting Paint.NET onto teh laptop but it's like, shitty in every aspect imaginable; it doesn't have an unzipper thingy to unzip files. True story. Buuuut I think can get the photos on teh computer (it doesn't block Wikia files, just the site itself. true story also), remove the backgrounds, transfer them to teh laptop, then upload them to imgur. Which I don't have an account on. Yet. But oh shet, anons can't post links to external sites, at least I can't whenever I try. Oh well, I'll get most of the url. 20:25, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Damn, I had all three done D: Anyway I'm not the best at this sort of thing to be honest, but eh, they look better than before IMO~ *imgur.com/9pgyN71 *imgur.com/IupjQSt The hole in sword-dude's arm is from where the text was. An' no I actually didn't know what a 10 minute email was, lel. I'm very, very sheltered. 22:28, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry dude, I haven't forgotten about ya. Doin' school work and stuff. I'll have to get le image tomorrow, everyone's going to bed so I'm using with my Kindle-thing atm. Anyway I just realized how retarded the chunk of missing arm looks, but a question about the fix I'll upload~ I just left in only the white part and letter where his arm should be, so part of the letter (outside his body) is cut off. Should I just paint over the letter with the white background so there isn't half a letter there? It looks like a tattoo to me, but if you want it left there I'll leave it. 05:36, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Kay, here it is: imgur.com/pKA5o8e Tried to form it to his arm as best as I could. 19:15, November 6, 2014 (UTC) 'Twas fun~ 04:51, November 7, 2014 (UTC)